little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Larxene Takes Charge (Jeanette version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Simon reached for Jeanette and held her close. Trembling, Jeanette leaned her head on Simon's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Larxene saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The female member of Organization XIII then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Larxene, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Larxene took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Jeanette's voice, "Honest John's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Larxene started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another chipette, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Simon, who was wearing a blue cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Jeanette was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Simon started feeling despair again. Dave, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Simon, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Simon smiled at Dave as he walked away, before looking up at Jeanette's room. He saw Jeanette combing her hair again with the fork, lowering her sleeping mask, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Dave said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Simon to be friends with. But Simon couldn’t help but wonder if this should be the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Dave was right about being with Jeanette, the girl without a voice, Simon sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Jeanette's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Simon rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another chipette who looked exactly like Jeanette. But she had dark gray fur, black hair in a ponytail, and yellow eyes with red irises and black snake-like pupils, wearing black-rimmed glasses, a tan hairband, a yellow turtleneck sweater, a red miniskirt, green socks, and black and tan sneakers. Her name was Evil Jeanette Miller. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Simon's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Simon stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Jim flew towards the palace, calling out, "Jeanette!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Jeanette, wake up! Wake up!" The brown-haired chipette (still dressed in her purple nightgown and sleeping mask) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the crow in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Timothy, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his hula clothes as his pajamas, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the crow. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Jim gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Jeanette and Timothy were confused. The crow received two blank looks and rubbed Timothy's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly circus mouse!" Then he patted Jeanette's, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room Jeanette, puzzled by what Jim said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Simon was going to marry would most likely be her. She lifted her sleeping mask, leapt to her feet, put on her slippers, picked up Timothy, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She removed her sleeping mask, looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Timothy left the room and rushed to catch up with Jeanette. As for Jeanette, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Simon, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Dave in the throne room talking with Simon currently wearing a blue ball coat, red shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Evil Jeanette. "Well, uh...err, Simon," Dave said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Jeanette dared to peek into the room, studying her evil counterpart as Spunky appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Dave, as he shook Evil Jeanette's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Simon informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Jeanette was shocked at what Simon said. He was turning Jeanette down for a girl he just met. Timothy was also horrified. Timothy looked at Jeanette, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Simon," Dave said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Dave." Simon ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Simon." Dave replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Simon was dumping her, Jeanette broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Timothy rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Jeanette watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs